Rocksanddirt/Sagittarius
Sagittarius is the ninth astrological sign in the Zodiac, originating from the constellation of Sagittarius. In western astrology, the sign is no longer aligned with the constellation as a result of the precession of the equinoxes. Sagittarius is classed as a positive or masculine, extrovert sign; its element is fire and its quality is mutable. Jeff Mayo, Teach Yourself Astrology, pp 38-41, Holder and Stoughton, London, 1979 Sagittarius is ruled by the planet Jupiter. Individuals born when the sun was in this sign are considered Sagittarius individuals. Under the tropical zodiac, the sun enters Sagittarius around November 22-23according to Astrology-online.com and exits around December 21. Under the sidereal zodiac, it is currently there roughly from December 16 to January 14. People born on these juncture dates would have to have an astrological chart drawn if they wished to determine which sign the sun was in at the exact time of their birth. Mythology In western mythology Sagittarius is often associated with either a Satyr or a Centaur (in the case of the latter, often the centaur Chiron, who taught and tutored various heroes in Greek myth). In Greek mythology, centaurs were adventurous, brave, and wise, but they were also given to brawling and uncivilized behaviour. Symbolism The astrological symbol for Sagittarius has a dual meaning. The first and most common is that of a bow and arrow. The second and less well-known is that of an arrow lifting up a cross-shaped burden, representing the struggle the Sagittarius faces. Astrological qualities and associations Sagittarius is ruled by the planet Jupiter, not only one of the most important gods in Roman mythology (ruler of the heavens), but also the planet that signifies good fortune in astrology. As the ninth sign in the zodiac, Sagittarius is associated with the astrological 9th house, which is associated with natural Sagittarius matters - foreign travel and foreign countries and cultures, religion, the law and higher education, all things which seek to expand one's experience, freedom, journeys. Associated traits Astrologers assign personality traits to the signs. The following are traits more widely associated with Sagittarius. Note that no scientific research thus far has been able to prove such correlation. Many astrologers consider planetary aspects to hold a key influenceAstrology.com which may override sign location and thus conceding many exceptions. * Witty conversationalist, humorous elore.comLinda Goodman. Linda Goodman's Sun Signs, 1984. ISBN 978-0553278828, page 318 How to Recognize Sagittarius * Freedom loving / free-spiritedAlan Oken. Alan Oken's Complete Astrology Revised Edition, 1988. ISBN 0-553-34537-0, pages 129-137 * Idealistic / believing * Moral, often having a religious streak. Righteous. * Intelligent / intellectual * Positive / optimistic * Blindly optimistic (negative trait) * Honest / sincere * Confident and Impulsive * Enterprising, ambitious, devoted to their goals. * Energetic / active * Adventurous / risk-taking * Independent / unfettered * Approachable / warm * Cheerful / likeable * Sympathetic / generous * Temperamental * Impatient / restless * Indiscreet, careless. * Blunt and childlike * Tactless and exaggerating * Irresponsible and superficial Likes and dislikes Physical traits Many astrologers believe that each of the zodiac signs has identifying physical traits. Some consider that physically, people born under the sign of Sagittarius usually have a large and well-shaped skull, a high, broad forehead, a broad,strong, and well built figure. They stand high and walk high like a Centaur. They have the tendency to stoop or slouch as if grazing for grass. The chest is often broad, the eyes kindly, jovial widely spaced, the hair dark and heavy. http://www.astrologyweekly.com/dictionary/planetary-physiques.php Sagittarius governs the hips, thighs and sacral area; some astrologers consider Sagittarians as tending to suffer from ailments of the hips and thighs and being prone to sciatica and rheumatism. The Diagram Group, The Little Giant Encyclopedia of The Zodiac, pp 159, Sterling Publishing Company, New York, 1997 Compatibilities Sagittarius is widely thought to be compatible with same element signs, AriesThe Diagram Group, The Little Giant Encyclopedia of The Zodiac, p 171, Sterling Publishing Company, New York, 1997Astrology-online.com Quick Compatibility Guide and Leo. It is often considered to have a great potential with Aquarius, granted they do not overreact to things, as both are given to whims and can be quite temperamental.according to Astrology.com's Sagittarius-Aquarius love compatibilityaccording to Sexualastrology.com's Sagittarius-Aquarius love compatibilityaccording to Liz Greene on Astro.com There are many variables that determine compatibility in astrology, such as birth dates, birth months, birth years, position of a sign within the sun, the moon, the stars, etc. The signs listed as compatible with Sagittarius do not reflect an individual profile or individual reading as interpreted within astrology, but rather reflect a general guideline and reference to compatibility as dictated by variables such as qualities and elements within the Zodiac. Professional astrologers rarely boil compatibility down to just the sun-sign. The branch in astrology dealing with interpersonal compatibilities is called Synastry.Cafeastrology.com on Synastry Correspondences The following are common associations with the sign of Sagittarius: * The Indian equivalent of Sagittarius is Dhanus. * The corresponding month in the Babylonian calendar is Arax Kislimu, dedicated to Nergal. * The Chinese equivalent is thought to be the tenacious, charismatic, and meticulous Rat, whose lunar month is 7 December - 5 January. The "connection" or ("equivalency") between the Rat and Sagittarius is based solely on the fact that Rats rule the month of December, which is the month of the Sagittarian sign. The Rat personality traits, temperament, and character are, in fact, much more similar to the sign of the Scorpio. Theodora Lau, The Handbook of Chinese Horoscopes, pxxvii, Souvenir Press, London, 2005 References External links * Sagittarius in Elore.com * Sagittarius In-Depth __NOEDITSECTION__